


Rumour

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Ziva thinks that Tony has a crush on Gibbs ...





	Rumour

Ziva giggled. „I'm sure, Tony has a big crush on Gibbs!“

“So what?” McGee answered. Yes, Tony was in love with Gibbs, he knew that. Tony had told him about his feelings some months ago. And Tony had told him much more, but he wouldn't speak with Ziva about it. And he also wouldn't tell her, that he was as well in love with a man.

Ziva's eyes widened. “So what?! McGee, Tony has a crush on Gibbs! Tony loves Gibbs! Not a woman!” Ziva started giggling again.

 _Are you perhaps a little bit jealous?_ McGee thought. But he didn't answer, he just rolled his eyes and turned his head to the computer.

“Any problems?” Gibbs questioned in a loud voice.

“No,” Ziva whispered.

“Good.” Gibbs sat down at his desk and took a sip of his coffee. “We are a couple. Tony and me.”

While Ziva was staring at Gibbs with a wide open mouth, McGee continued working with a big smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a prequel: [Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642390)


End file.
